Jyuuku sai
by Arkaham
Summary: Festival en el pueblo... ¿juntaronlo suficiente este año?


**Jyuuku sai**

La gran cuidad deslumbraba de colores y alegría, hoy sería un festival como pocos, este año, seria aun mucho más colorido que otros.

La calle principal estaba llena de gente afanada por decorar cada ventana cada piedra de esa avenida. Otro tanto se dedicaba a preparar las delicias culinarias, otros a hacer juguetes y disfraces, y un tanto más a jugar con lo que hacían los mayores.

Pero algunos pocos, estaban haciendo fila en los bancos, cambiaban dinero por unas pequeñas fichas doradas que serviría para los juegos y como una entrada para la gente que ofreciera sus servicios.

Aunque unos cuantos llevaban sus ahorros de todo un año para un juego en especial

"Jyuukusai"

El letrero rezaba en grande, había sido el primero en levantarse y decorarse y ya estaba listo para comenzar esa misma noche. Los organizadores, o mas bien las organizadoras, Hilda y Fler admiraban contentas su trabajo y se reían mutuamente.

-¡Hilda!- gritó a lo lejos un Siegfried apresurado y a medio disfrazar de caballero medieval – ya llegaron

-¡que bien!- gritó emocionada Fler brincando, Hilda esbozó una suave sonrisa. – comenzaremos como siempre … prepárense! –anuncio y como si fuera un buen chisme la noticia recorrió todos los rincones de la ciudad acudieron cientos de personas.

Jyuukusai era el evento más esperado de toda la festividades, debía comenzar antes para que en los días que durara el festival la diversión fuera larga.

Las luces del estrado se encendieron pese a que aun era medio día, era con afán de dar la noticia que ya todo estaba por empezar.

La gente, en su mayoría chicos y chicas de entre 21 y 17 años se reunieron y gritaron exaltados en cuanto apareció Hilda vestida de hermosa amazona, sus cabellos blancos hacían una gran combinación.

- bienvenidos!- saludo y los jóvenes contestaron a coro, todos los presentes también ostentaban maravillosos disfraces. –Este año habrá grandes sorpresas – anuncio y tras ella el telón se abrió. Un grupo de 8 personas usando una capa obscura estaban de pie.

Los jóvenes gritaron emocionados arremolinándose aun mas frente al escenario.

-comenzaremos con el numero uno – comenzó Hilda, y la persona casi a su lado dio un paso al frente – pide 100 monedas – dio el precio y varias manos se alzaron – tengo cien aquí… allá veo doscientos… doscientos cincuenta..

Jyuukusai era una subasta, se subastaban esos chicos por grandes sumas. Jóvenes que ese año cumplían precisamente jyuukusai, diecinueve años y también debían ir disfrazados, los jóvenes pagan por ellos aun sin saber de quien se trataba. Eso era lo divertido de juego. Nunca sabría por quien estabas pagando hasta que lo compraban. En los siguientes quince días de festival debían estar con ellos y divertirse en grande y al final si las cosas salían bien cualquiera de las 8 parejas serian coronadas como reyes del festival.

El primero de los ocho fue vendido en mil trescientas monedas de oro, y resulto ser uno de los gemelos, el joven Bud, comprado por una chica simpática. El numero dos resulto ser el pequeño Frey comprado por un extranjero rubio que había oído hablar del divertido juego. El tercero fue la sorpresa, Syd.. el otro gemelo y a quien se le había oído quejarse del juego y según no iba a participar. Y estaba allí divertido presentándose a su dueño durante los siguientes quince días.

los siguientes cuatro habían chicas de pueblos vecinos y muchos se sentían defraudados, después de haber visto a los chicos más codiciados, aquellas chicas aunque hermosas no podían competir en fama con los chicos.

ya solo quedaba uno.

-Apúrate Tholl! – grito un hombre de apariencia mayor disfrazado de vikingo, con enormes barbas blancas, Rungu – ya solo queda uno!

Tholl se apoyó en el hombro de su amigo tragando aire, la carrera desde el banco hasta el "jyuukusai" había sido enorme

-La cola del banco era norme- se excusó

-solo queda uno apúrate – apuró Rungu a su mejor amigo que venia disfrazado toro con cuernos y todo.

-El ultimo del festival- anuncio Hilda con gran emoción – comenzaremos con doscientos – y los chicos bufaron por el precio. Casi siempre empezaba por cien y si por este pedía doscientos quizás se trataba de la hermosa Freya, esa chica era aun mas codiciada que cualquiera.

-se van a llevar una sorpresa – se burlaba Frey al lado de su dueño

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Loky y a su lado Radamanthys muy serio y su compra, Syd. Los dos se reían por lo bajito.

-Tengo trescientos aquí… ¿trescientos alguien da mas? trescientos diez, trescientos veinte por alla, trescientos treinta mi izquierda.. – continuaba Hilda emocionada y dando más emoción al juego.

Subió casi hasta 3 mil el precio por aquel desconocido, y ya solo quedaba en la puja dos hombres, que según ellos, era la preciosa Freya. Los dos ya no podían ofrecer más, uno estaba enfadado por no tener una moneda más y el otro estaba ya casi saboreando su victoria.

-Rungu, me prestas una moneda- pidió Tholl y Rungu se la saco del bolsillo y s la dio. –es algo cara esa mujer ¿no, inténtalo el año que viene. Pidió cordura a Tholl.

-no – dijo secamente- es mi ultima oportunidad –dijo. El juego lo restringían solo para jóvenes entre los 17 y 21 y el año que venia Tholl cumplía los 22, era en verdad su ultima oportunidad. –tres mil diez – levanto la mano anunciando su precio, los otros dos hombres se quedaron sorprendidos y enojados. Esa si que era una sorpresa.

Hilda lo anuncio y animando a que alguien mas pujara. Pero ya nadie lo hizo, Tholl era el ganador.

La persona misteriosa avanzo y se retiro el capuchón de su capa, y todos exclamaron en conjunto. Se trataba de Mime, el joven talento de la ciudad.

**Tsutzuku….**


End file.
